Novela Duas Faces
by Palloma Oliveira
Summary: A trama conta a saga de Paula e Victoria, duas mulheres iguais na aparência, no entanto, diferentes da personalidade e na prudência. As duas mulheres não se conheciam mas o destino decidiu que os caminhos deveriam se cruzar, fazendo mudar a vida de ambas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 3

_(Em Lisboa- Portugal – são 19:00h)_

_(Paula chega em casa e vai para o escritório onde encontra Cesar)_

Paula- ah… eu não esperava encontrar-te aqui. _(a sair do escritório)_

_(Cesar levanta-se e vai até ela. Segura-a pelos ombros e impede que saia)_

Cesar- espera, não vá! _(Paula vira-se para Cesar) – _desculpa-me por hoje! Eu fui muito impulsivo contigo. Não deveria ter gritado daquela maneira, ainda mais contigo meu amor. Tu és uma dama e as damas não devem ser maltratadas. Desculpa-me! Sim?

Paula- tens noção do que me disseste hoje? Tens noção de como magoaste-me com aquelas palavras?

Cesar- sim minha bonequinha de porcelana. Desculpa-me! Sou um bruto!

Paula- não me chames assim porque ainda estou aborrecida contigo! (_dá-lhe as costas e afasta-se dele. Cesar aproxima-se dela outra vez e abraça-lhe por trás)_

Cesar- o que tenho que fazer para que me perdoes? _(beijando-lhe o pescoço)_

Paula- basta que não voltes a fazer aquilo!

Cesar- está bem meu amor! Sabes, eu quero propor-te uma coisa. O que achas de fazermos uma segunda "lua-de-mel"?

_(Paula vira-se para Cesar)_

Paula- para que? _(sem interesse)_

Cesar- como assim para que? É para recuperarmos o nosso amor. Para ficarmos sozinhos, para termos um tempo só nosso, amor minha vida!

Paula- não quero ir para nenhuma praia!

Cesar- e quem foi que falou em praia? _(sussurrando)_ Eu pensava em Paris. Que tal?

_(Paula olha para Cesar com os olhos arregalados. Está surpresa e estupefacta. Adora a ideia)_

Paula- sim! Sim, é claro que sim! - (lê esta parte ouvindo esta musica: The Gift - Primavera) - _(abraça-lhe e começa a beijá-lo. Cesar e Paula beijam-se apaixonadamente. Cesar leva-a para o sofá onde os dois deitam-se. Cesar tira o terno e Paula começa a tirar-lhe a gravata. Cesar acaricia as pernas de Paula fazendo com que desse pequenos suspiros, mas em pleno momento de prazer, ouve-se bater a porta. É Cristina)_

Cristina-mamãe? Papai?

_(os dois levantam-se rapidamente. Paula ajeita a saia e Cesar abotoa a camisa)_

Cesar- entra filha!

Cristina- atrapalho?

Paula- eh… não, não atrapalhas nada filha. _(abre um sorriso para disfarçar)_

Cesar- o que queres?

Cristina- bom é que o Francisco disse-me que viu-vos a discutir, e eu fiquei preocupada.

Paula- não te preocupes minha filha! Já resolvemos tudo, não vês?

Cristina- é pelos vistos, é mesmo isso.

Cesar- e já agora quero dizer-te que a tua mãe e eu faremos uma viagem à Paris. É uma segunda "lua-de-mel". _(sorri para Paula)_

Cristina- segunda "lua-de-mel"? E vocês acham que vale a pena?

Paula- minha filha, "tudo vale a pena quando a alma não é pequena"!

Cristina- Fernando Pessoa! _(sorri)_

Cesar- muito bem! Bom, já sabes, tua mãe e eu viajaremos em alguns dias!

Paula- quando?

Cesar- quando tu quiseres!

Paula- depois de amanha?

Cesar- ah… um pouco repentino mas… sim! Como tu desejares!

Cristina- e nós?

Paula- tu e o teu irmão já são grandinhos. Podem ficar em casa sozinhos ou não?

Cristina- claro… como queiras. _(Cristina fica feliz porque planeia fazer uma festa na ausência dos pais. Típico de adolescentes)_

_(__Em Ciudad de México-México – São 13:00h)_

_(Victoria e Frederico estão no quarto. Frederico ainda não tomou uma decisão)_

Frederico- está bem. Vamos para onde tu quiseres!

Victoria- aí meu amor… amo-te, amo-te! – ( Te amé – Telenovela Victoria) - _(Victoria beija Frederico que a corresponde abraçando-a enquanto se beijam. Victoria leva Frederico para a cama. Põe-se em cima dele e começa a beijá-lo. Trocam de posição e Frederico começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto Victoria desabotoa a sua camisa. Frederico tira o __blazer__ de Victoria, em seguida a sua blusa. Começa a beijar-lhe os ombros enquanto tira o __soutien__. Mas em pleno ato de paixão, ouve-se bater a porta. É Patrícia.)_

Victoria- quem é?

Patrícia- sou eu, Patrícia! Posso entrar?

Victoria- _(sussurrando para Frederico) - _vai para o banheiro e espera-me lá! Não quero que ela saiba o que íamos fazer.

Frederico- mas Victoria…

Victoria- vai Frederico! Anda!

_(Frederico entra no banheiro e Victoria põe um roupão para atender Patrícia. Victoria abre a porta)_

Patrícia- olá Victoria! Incomodo?

Victoria- não, o que queres?

Patrícia- eu vim ver como estás… o Frederico está ai contigo?

Victoria- sim… ah, espera-me no escritório está bem? Desço já!

_(Victoria volta para o quarto. Frederico sai do banheiro e começa a beijá-la num ato convidativo a voltar para a cama)_

Victoria- não meu amor, não podemos! Ela está lá em baixo à minha espera. Vou despacha-la e volto já. Espera-me aqui!

Frederico- não posso, daqui há pouco tenho que voltar para a empresa! Vai lá e diz-lhe para ir embora!

Victoria- não posso fazer isso Frederico! Fica para a noite então?

Frederico- não sei…

Victoria- ai meu amor, não fiques assim! Ah e preciso saber quando viajamos.

Frederico- por mim pode ser amanhã! Assim ficamos longe de todos os que possam atrapalhar!

Victoria- amanhã é muito repentino! Daqui há dois dias te parece bem?

Frederico- está bem! Vou esperar-te aqui! Não demores!

Victoria- está bem meu amor! _(dá-lhe um beijo e sai)_

_(no escritório com Patrícia)_

Victoria- ai Patrícia, tu chegaste numa hora inoportuna!

Patrícia-já percebi! Desculpa-me! _(pensamento- _inoportuna? Na minha opinião, hora perfeita)

Victoria- tudo bem! Olha, mas diz-me o que queres!

Patrícia- nada de mais. Eu só vim visitar-te e saber como correu a tua proposta de viagem!

Victoria- _(animada) _ele concordou! Vamos daqui há dois dias!

Patrícia- tão rápido?

Victoria- para veres como ele não perde tempo! _(levanta uma sobrancelha e abre um sorriso)_

Patrícia- ah… que bom! Victoria querida, agora eu já vou!

Victoria- mas já?

Patrícia- sim… tenho ainda coisas da viagem por arranjar! Adeus! _(despede-se com um beijo)_

_(Victoria volta para o quarto e encontra Frederico já vestido)_

Victoria- não Frederico! _(começa a beijá-lo e a abraçá-lo)_

Frederico- sinto muito Victoria mas já está tarde. Tratamos disto a noite ok?

Victoria- está bem! _(conformando-se. Frederico dá-lhe um beijo e vai embora)_

_(em casa de Patrícia) _

Patrícia- _(enfurecida) – _maldita mulher! Maldita Victoria! Tu não o amas, nunca amá-lo-á como eu! _(joga um vaso contra a parece) _maldita! Ao menos consegui atrapalhar o teu "momento romântico" com ele! Frederico Moreno será meu! Só meu!

_(Em Lisboa- Portugal)_

_(Paula está no quarto a fazer as malas. Cesar entra e abraça-lhe e vira-a para si. Beija-a)_

Cesar- já estás a fazer as malas meu amor?

Paula- sim! Olha lá, tu também já podes ir começando a fazer as tuas!

Cesar- não, tu podes me fazer!

Paula- tenho cara de ser criada?

Cesar- estou a brincar contigo. Eu já faço! _(Cesar olha-a de cima para baixo. Abraça-a outra vez) – _deixa isso! Anda cá que eu quero dar-te mimos!

Paula- não Cesar! Agora estou ocupada.

Cesar- mas temos que acabar o que começamos hoje cedo!

Paula- não sejas palhaço! Qual é a tua pressa? Na viagem teremos muito tempo para estas meiguices.

_(Cesar toma-a em seus braços e aperta-a contra seu peito enquanto beija-lhe a boca) - (musica- _The Gift – Primavera)

FIM (DO 3º CAPITULO)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

_(Ciudad de México- México)_

_(Victoria está a descer as escadas, após ter acordado. Vê Rebeca, a governanta, que está a sua espera)_

Victoria- bom dia Rebeca! Sirva-me o meu café por favor!

Rebeca- sim senhora! Ah… senhora, espere!

Victoria- o que foi?

Rebeca- a dona Patrícia está na saleta a sua espera.

Victoria- Patrícia? A esta hora? Mas já chegou da viagem? _(retórica)_

_(Victoria entra na saleta e vê Patrícia a admirar o grande retrato de Victoria que está sob a lareira)_

Victoria- bom dia Patrícia! Estavas a minha espera?

Patrícia- sim! Querida amiga… já tinha saudades tuas!

Victoria- e eu de ti Patrícia!

_(as duas abraçam-se. Enquanto abraça Victoria, Patrícia faz cara de asco. Ela é fria e calculista, não gosta da Victoria, apenas finge ser sua amiga porque tem interesse em Frederico. Patrícia sabe que Victoria não ama o Frederico e, por tanto, para ela seria muito fácil conquistá-lo)_

Patrícia- mas então, conta-me como vão as coisas nesta casa! Como está o Frederico?

Victoria- de saúde está muito bem! _(desvia o olhar)_

Patrícia- de saúde? Como assim? Está tudo bem entre vocês?

Victoria- bem… na verdade não, nunca estivemos pior. Ontem anoite o procurei para fazermos amor e ele rejeitou-me. Frederico já não me ama. _(volta a desviar o olhar com um ar de tristeza)_

_(Patrícia acompanha o olhar de Victoria, mas logo levanta a sobrancelha e abre um pequeno sorriso malicioso)_

Patrícia- então ele já não comparece? Mas não digas isso! Talvez ele só esteja um pouco cansado… não sejas fantasiosa! _(diz sem mostrar interesse)_

Victoria- não, não é cansaço! Há tempos que não há nada entre nós. Mas isso o que me importa? Já não o amo há muito tempo. Por mim, se ele quisesse divorciar-se, era o melhor a fazer!

Patrícia- então não te importavas que ele tivesse uma amante?

Victoria- nem um pouco! Alias, melhor seria para mim porque isso me daria o direito de ter um amante também. E acredita que vontade não me falta!

Patrícia- e por que não arranjas?

Victoria- por respeito ao meu marido! Apesar de tudo, sei que ele seria incapaz de me trair. Mas já chega de falar de mim. Agora diz-me tu! Como estás?

Patrícia- estou bem, a viagem foi longa mas foi proveitosa!

Victoria- ah sim? E conheceste algum francês que te agradasse? _(sorrindo)_

Patrícia- ai quem me dera… mas sabes que assim estou bem?! Afinal, antes só que mal acompanhada!

Victoria- tens razão, tu estás só e eu mal acompanhada.

Patrícia- oh Victoria, perdão! Eu não quis que te sentisses mal! _(com frieza. Patrícia acabara de tocar no ponto fraco e Victoria, e propositadamente)_

Victoria- eu sei minha amiga! Tu serias incapaz de me fazer mal.

Patrícia- claro que não. Eu adoro-te! _(Patrícia olha Victoria cinicamente) _Bom, já é tarde e eu tenho de me ir embora. _(levanta-se)_

Victoria- não, não vá! Fica e almoça comigo!

Patrícia-não posso. Tenho que desfazer as malas… ainda mal cheguei. Depois falamos! Ok?

Victoria- está bem! Ver-nos-emos depois!

_(Victoria leva Patrícia até a porta e despede-se dela com um abraço.)_

_(fora da casa)_

Patrícia- maldita mulher! _(a fazer voz fina) _"fica mais um pouco"! Ela deve pensar que eu tenho a vida dela. Mas um dia, minha querida "amiga" isso tudo será meu! Maldita, maldita mil vezes!

_(__em Lisboa- Portugal__)_

_(Cesar está a descer as escadas. Ele vai atras de Paula e pega-a pelo braço)_

Paula- solta-me! Qual é o teu problema?

Cesar- não! Eu quero saber qual é o teu problema!

Paula- do que estás a falar? Solta-me! Estás-me a magoar!

Cesar- não vou soltar-te até me dizeres o que tens! Já não me amas Paula ou será que já arranjaste outro?

Paula- solta-me! _(solta-se com ira) _Estás parvo ou o que? Mas que raio de perguntas são essas?

Cesar- não sei, diz-me tu! Eu procuro-te e tu rejeitas-me. E isso não foi só uma vez. Tu o fazes todos os dias. Já não aguento mais a tua indiferença Paula, já não aguento mais!

Paula- ah, claro! Como eu não quis fazer amor contigo, ficastes assim. O que é? Agora sou obrigada a comparecer todos os dias ou quando queres? Quem já se fartou fui eu! Já estou farta das tuas birrinhas infantis! Eu casei-me com um homem e não com um puto? - (menino/criança)

Cesar- Paula, por favor, não me faças pensar que… _(é interrompido por Francisco)_

Francisco- boa tarde! Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi gritos…

_(Paula e Cesar olham-se com raiva. Paula pega a sua bolsa, que estava em cima da mesa de centro, e sai)_

Cesar- Paula, ainda não acabamos de falar! Paula!

Francisco- pai, o que é que se passa? Porque a mãe está assim?

Cesar- por nada. Não te preocupes que nós resolveremos!

_(Cesar sai atras de Paula mas já não a escontra)_

Cesar- _(conversando consigo mesmo) _aí Paula, Paula… já começas a me cansar.

_(de repente ouve-se uma voz. É Fernando, amigo de Cesar)_

Fernando- Cesar, olá! Eu acabei de ver a Paula sair com o carro e parecia aborrecida. Está tudo bem?

Cesar- não, não está! Entra para eu contar-te!

_(no escritório de Cesar)_

Fernando- e então quer dizer que ela já não tem interesse em ti? Sexualmente falando.

Cesar- é… parece que é isso mesmo. Sinto-me só e abandonado! Ontem ela nem me deixou ver os seus ombros nus. _(Cesar levanta-se e vai rumo à janela) _ela está sempre indiferente comigo, longe, distante… a pensar em outra coisa. _(Cesar está na janela a olhar para o horizonte)_

Fernando- achas que ela tem outro?

Cesar-não sei! Sinceramente, não tenho certeza de mais nada.

Fernando- ainda a amas?

Cesar- não sei… talvez… _(Cesar abaixa o olhar com tristeza)_

Fernando- talvez vocês precisem de uma segunda "lua-de-mel".

_(Cesar vira-se para Fernando com um ar surpreso)_

Cesar- tens razão! Uma segunda "lua-de-mel" seria o melhor para o nosso casamento. _(vai até Fernando. Está animado) - _Imagina só: nós os dois, numa praia paradisíaca ou então em Miami ou então… _(é interrompido por Fernando)_

Fernando- calma lá amigo! É justamente isso que não deves fazer. Conhecendo a Paula, ela quer romantismo e não aventuras!

Cesar- e o que pode ser mais romântico que fazer amor numa praia?

Fernando- fazer amor em Paris!

_(Cesar fica entusiasmado e com um ar de quem já sabe o que fazer. Ele gosta da ideia)_

_(__Em Ciudad de México-México__)_

_(Frederico está no quarto quando Victoria entra)_

Victoria- meu amor! _(contente) _que bom encontrar-te tão cedo! _(começa a beijá-lo)_

Frederico- Victoria, para lá! Não tenho tempo. _(afasta-se dela)_

Victoria- e quando é que tens tempo?

Frederico- ah Victoria, não comeces!

Victoria- é a verdade! Sinto saudades tuas meu amor! _(aproxima-se dele e começa a beijá-lo)_

Frederico- Victoria, querida… por favor! _(tira as suas mãos dos seus ombros) _Eu agora não tenho mesmo tempo.

Victoria- Frederico, eu acho que nós dois precisamos de um tempo só nosso! O que achas de tirarmos umas férias e irmos para algum lugar romântico? _(com uma voz meiga)_

Frederico- não! Não precisamos de nada disso! E depois tu vais querer ir para alguma praia ou coisa assim. Eu detesto!

Victoria- vamos para onde tu quiseres! Vá lá, o que é que custa? Vamos ficar juntos, teremos um tempo para voltarmos a ser como antes. _(abraçando-lhe por trás)_

Frederico- em que lugar estás a pensar?

Victoria- que tal a Europa? É charmosa e romântica. Perfeita para um casal apaixonado.

_(Frederico vira-se para Victoria e fica a olha-la. Victoria abraça Frederico e dá-lhe beijos)_

Victoria- então meu amor? _(acinosa pelo sim)_

Frederico- eu não sei! Tenho que pensar bem!

Victoria- mas não há o que pensar. É só dizer que sim e vamos!

_(Victoria olha Frederico com aflição. Frederico desvia o olhar. Victoria abraça-o)_

FIM (DO 2º CAPITULO)


End file.
